


Fire In My Soul

by ddspeed2000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, F/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddspeed2000/pseuds/ddspeed2000
Summary: The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is the first story I have written in over a year, I started this because I wanted to try Camp NaNoWriMo and to see if I could get back into it. This has not been read by a beta and I do have dyslexia so expect spelling errors and grammar problems. Yes I am away the summary sucks, I plan on redoing it when I can think of a better one in the future. 
> 
> I have never used this site for publishing so if the formatting is wrong like it is one big page of words with no spacing, please let me know. If I am missing tags also let me know and I will add them to the story. This is obviously a self insert OC so the story does not follow the tv show, there was no good place to put my story in the timeline so let's say this happens after season 2 starts, but before they go to Neverland. This is a cross between the show and a video game called Overlord almost nobody has ever played, but one of my favorite games.
> 
> There will be no smut in this story as I can not write it and I do not know how far I will take this story, I have a few chapters already finished, but my work does take over my life through the week. If I decide at the end of the month that I can't keep going with this, I will obviously mark it somewhere or delete the entire story.

The word cursed has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic. When someone says the word cursed everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen. Others use the word cursed to describe the bad luck that they have or like right now when they are flying down a hill after getting blasted by the great Savior herself who thinks she gets to get away with everything for being a fairy princess. Also being the sheriff adds to her ego and that the rest of the people around her get to suffer like smacking against a dead tree trunk and passing out.

The sound of someone's head smacking against a trunk is not something that anyone ever forgets nor is it waking up in a dark forest being pulled by some little creature that was only two feet tall with long ears and a cloth over his waist who is singing to itself like it has no cares in the world. She looks around at her surrounding to see nothing, but dead trees and rock sticking out of the dirt before she screams while trying to kick her way out of the little creature's grasp. It's causes the little creature to scream in surprise and let's go over her giving her the chance to get up and run in a different direction away from the creature. 

She runs behind a broken tree laying on the ground and then gasps in pain as blood drips down her head and onto the ground. She begins to panic more about not remembering how she hit her head or where she is or who she is for that matter. She holds her head with her hand before pulling out a flower that was tangled in her hair. She hears another scream in the distance and between the trees she sees the little creature being surrounded by brown, flying beetles as it sits there trying to swing a stick at them. She sits there trying to think of what she can do between running away or help with this creature and then chooses to run towards the beetles with a bigger stick, listening to her gut. 

She runs up to the bugs and start swinging the stick hitting two smaller ones as the big one flies off leaving her there with the small creature who has a small flower behind his ear matching the one she found in her hair. It jumps up from the ground and pulls on her arm while starting to dance in excitement before pulling her again down a path. Since she is already lost in this dark forest she chooses to go with him without fighting and brings these large stick with her just in case. She looks back at the flower in her hand before tucking it behind her ear to match the little creature.

They walk up to a large and broken Tower that is surrounded by a large cavern full of fire and lava that looks like it was damaged in some kind of war and hasn't been touched in a long time. They walk up the damaged pathway to the Tower over the pool of lava before the creature pushes open the door and pulls her inside before slamming the door shut, they continue to go up some broken stairs. The stairs lead through multiple rooms throughout the giant Tower broken in some areas blocking the pathway, but one leads up to the top of the tower into a hallway with a large bedroom off to the side of it.

She looks around at the dirty curtains hanging about and broken boxes all over the place as the little creature runs up to the broken bed and starts jumping on top of it and singing to itself again. She starts to feel more relaxed and even giggles as she watches this little creature jump and sing like it was the happiest creature in the world before she starts to walk around the room get a better look at the place. She walks up to a closet and opens it to see dirty and ripped clothes barely hanging by before she is roughly pushed into the closet and the door slammed in her face causing her to panic again. Before she can start banging on the door she hears a voice outside causing her to cover her mouth with her hands to stay as quiet as possible.

“Giblet, where have you been, some of the other minions said that you wanted outside the tower again, what is the meaning of this?”. She pushes her ear to the door to listen to the conversation as she learned little creature’s name is Giblet and that he's called a minion which did add more questions than answers. Giblet doesn't say anything, but continues to jump on the bed before running over to the window trying to get away from the closet and bring the attention to the other side of the room. She puts her hand on the door to try and open it to see what was happening before the doors swung open quickly and she sees an older creature with a staff in a robe staring back at her. They both just stand there looking at each other just as confused before she looks over at Giblet who is swinging his hands to get the attention of everyone in the room.

“Giblet what have I told you about bringing strays back to the Tower, you take this back outside at once and learn to stay in the tower when I tell you to.” The older creature says before starting to walk back out of the room not giving her a second look. 

Giblet runs back up to her grabbing her hand tightly before yelling no to the older creature and pulling her over to the bed to make her sit next to him. It's causes the older creature to turn back around to look at both of them and he notices both flowers behind each of their ears and how possessive Giblet seems to be of this young girl who looks just as confused as he is. The older creature walks up to the both of them and starts rubbing his chin and pulling at his beard thinking of what he can do in this situation and use this to his advantage for his plan, perhaps Giblet is not as dumb as he looks.

“And what is your name young girl and where did Giblet find you at and why did he bring you here of all places?” he asks her emotional to the room with his arm.

“ I have no idea who I am or where I came from or why I'm even here. The last thing I remember is a blinding white lights and then waking up being dragged by him through the dark forest.” She says before patting Giblets hand that is wrapped around her arm tightly before looking back at the older creature who stands there nodding his head as he listened to her story , but at the same time clearly not taking an interest. 

“Well then I suppose I should introduce myself and tell you where you are at and what this place actually is. My name is Gnarl, I am The Keeper of the Overlord and this is the tower that houses the overlord and all of his dark magic or it would if he was still around.” he says as he walks to do the edge of the room looking defeated as he motions to the broken down Tower.

“As you can see our Tower is broken and cannot function without its Overlord and without the power of the overlord the tower can never be whole again nor can its minions who live here.” Gnarl says he turns back emotions to give lit who is hugging her arm tightly not listening to the story causing her to look down a Giblet before looking back the older creature.

“So what does this have to do with me, who doesn't even know her own name or how to help you?” she says questioning him and the purpose of this story which case he give a slight chuckle as she seems to catch on quickly through his bullshit story.

“Fine girl I will be honest with you, become our new Overlord taking down our enemies that runs the surrounding lands and I will help you get back your memories and find out where you come from. Do we have a deal?” he says while holding his claw out to her to shake as she raises an eyebrow looking at his hand and at him before looking down to give blood who nods his head. She really didn't have a choice since she was already stuck here and had no answers only questions so against her gut she reaches out and shakes his hand to finalize the deal.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

Emma stood at the bottom of the hill clenching her fists and shaking her leg, the rest of her family stand in front of the dark forest trying to figure out what exactly happened as she stood there knowing the exact truth of what happened, but would not tell anybody. She looks over at her son who was going through his book trying to find anything that points out this dark forest and who lives there while her father was on the ground looking for any signs of footsteps that could tell them where she went.

“ There are broken branches over here and drag marks , but they footsteps so since I've never seen before there's small like a child, but there's no way a child could have dragged her off by itself.” Charming says as he stands back up from the ground and looks over at his wife as she puts her hand on one of the dead trees.

“There's a lot of darkness in this forest you can feel it in the trees and the ground. This place is not safe for anyone and if she was taken and we need to find her as soon as possible.” Snow says as she looks back at the group as Regina picks up some of the dirt and measured it in her hand to get a feel of the darkness as Killian walks down a bit further up to a bush. He bends over and picks up a broken cellphone and a necklace of a skull and a sword, the very necklace he used to wear before he met her in the Enchanted forest and which she took from him in the battle between them and Cora. He looks back at the group and holds up the necklace causing them to get more tense which further proves that she was taken.

“I will get started on a tracking potion and hopefully we can find her before she gets too lost in the dark forest or consumed by it.” Regina says as she stands up and wipes her hand off of the dirt before pushing Henry back up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that the Storybrooke side will not always be in a chapter, I will try to make sure both POV are in each chapter to counterbalance the story, but some won't have it so when it does I will try to put a break in the paragraphs. I am copying this from a google doc so the formatting needs to be fixed everytime so if I miss it, please let me know. Again no beta has read this so expect spelling problems and grammar errors.

“First things first we need to give you a name so we can call you something other than girl.” Gnarl says as they go walking back down the stairs take a tour of the entire place to show her where all the rooms are now much damage is really done to the Tower.

“Flower! Flower!” Giblet starts to yell as he is still gripping her hand and jumping down each step and then a big jump when they reach each level of the floor. 

She looks overs at Gnarl and gives a slight shrug who looks back at her just waves his hand as he is not that interested in this girl so giving her an actual name means nothing to him. 

“Fine, fine whatever you want to call her Giblet, you brought her home she is your responsibility.” Gnarl says as they get to the basement of the tower that is broken up into four areas and a giant hole in the middle of the room. 

“This is where the hives live for every type of minion that will live here when you are out and about in the real world. As you can see we only have the brown hive because the other three were lost when the Tower fell. You will have to find the red, blue, and green hive if you wish to become the Overlord as they will help you on your mission.” Gnarl says as he walks around the room and pointing out every spot for each hive. 

“And what goes in the middle of the room where this giant hole is?” Flower asks as she walks up to it and looks down into the darkness while Giblet stands on his tip toes next to her looking down. “Is this another hive or is this where I sleep?” She asks sarcastically, not sure where the attitude came from since they were just having a nice conversation, he already didn’t like her and acting this way was going to make it worse. 

“You will be staying up stairs in the room that I found you in, that is the Overlords room and even though you will never be like our previous ruler, you still have his title.” Gnarl says as he ignores the sarcasm in her question while walking back up stairs to the throne room. 

“So what happened to the other Overlord then, was he killed or something?” She asks him as he stands next to the throne and starts to rub the arm of it as a few more brown minions come into the room from varies places of the Tower. 

“Yes he was, by the other rulers of the lands that surrounds this Tower in the upper world. They betrayed him for more power and magic that was promised to them by a very powerful wizard that is now in hiding for sometime now. It will be your mission to stop all of them, including him, to gain back all the dark magic to restore this Tower.” Gnarl says turning serious and putting the girl in her place, while he has no faith in this one, they have been without a leader for far too long and need to start somewhere. 

Flower shuffles in her spot now feeling all eyes on her and she drops her head not meeting eye contact with him. “So how do we start then, I don’t have anything, anything skills or magic so how am I supposed to stop all these people?” She asks finally looking up at him as he walks down to her and motions her down to another part of the Tower. They have to climb over rubble and rock until they get to a room full of lava and machines. 

“This is the smelter room where armor and weapons can be crafted, once you find a smelter that is. As you can see we do not have any, but they will require gold and life forces so use it wisely.” Gnarl says as he walks up to a closet and a brown minion drags out an old chest and sets it in front of him. He rubs the dirt off the keyhole before placing the end of his staff into is and unlocking the chest. 

She walks over to the chest as he bends down and picks up an old, rusty helmet and hands it to her before taking out the rest of the pieces of armor and ending with a battle axe. She holds up the helmet, turning every angle to see the dents and rust on it before looking down at the rest of the armor that matches the helmet. “The magic is in the armor? This will help me become Overlord?” She asks him as different minions grab the rest of the pieces and hold them up to her as he nods his head. 

“These will help you not only use magic, but to control and summon the minions in battle. They are your greatest weapon and will do anything you command, they only have one purpose and this is to serve the Overlord.” He says as he holds the battle axe to her and motions for her to put the helmet on so they can get started. She looks at the rest of the minions who are waiting for an answer before sliding the helmet on her as the minions help her with the rest of the armor.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

“There has to be something that I am missing, a forest just doesn’t pop out of nowhere and suck people into the darkness.” Henry says flipping through his book over and over, going through every paragraph in the book. He holds up a magnifying glass to look over every inch of all the pictures in the book while tapping his pencil on a notepad so he could make notes. 

“I think we have all seen a few things pop out from nowhere in this town Henry, you just need to calm down and focus. We will figure this out, we won’t leave her out there alone in the darkness.” Regina says to Henry as she flips through her own books looking for the right ingredients for the tracking spell as she walks around her vault grabbing random things off the walls and out of boxes. “She is a strong girl, if she needs to she can take care of herself.” She says while looking over at Henry who has a strong concentration look on his face.

“But not against magic, she hates magic more than anything, she doesn’t trust it so how is she suppose to protect herself from the dark magic if she doesn’t have any at all?” Henry asks in despair while looking over at his mother causing Killian to stop pacing in his spot and look over at her as well. Since she came to this town, she has never liked or trusted magic because she has seen what it can do and everyone in the town knew that. 

“Well then maybe we should ask your other mother to go over everything again, she was the last person to see her on that hill.” Regina says trying to bring the attention away from herself and onto Emma who has been acting suspicious since this whole mess started and she can’t fool Regina about the truth. Everyone else might believe her, but she never will, she has seen first hand what Emma is more than capable of doing to get her way. 

“She says she saw her standing on top of the hill and then she tripped and fell down the hill disappearing into the forest. What else could there be?” Henry asks trying to force the focus back onto Regina, but even he had some doubt in that story even though it made him feel guilty for not believing in his mother. They never got along in the beginning even though they worked together before coming to Storybrooke, but when they went to the Enchanted Forest their relationship got worse. They fought constantly and Regina nor Hook ever helped the situation and sometimes made it even worse to the point where she stopped talking to either of them. 

“Of course Henry, whatever you say.” Regina says with a fake smile as she turns back to the cauldron and starts adding ingredients to the boiling water while dropping her smile when she turns her back to him. Perhaps she could create a truth serum and use it on Emma to pull the truth out of her, exposing her to everyone in the town what type of person she really is. Right now she needed to focus on the tracking potion and not Emma, even though Emma was the one who ruined her relationship and Hook’s for that matter with her which caused her to isolate herself from everyone again. Regina looks over at Hook who is pacing back and forth against the wall, gripping the necklace tightly in his hand with the most angry look she has ever seen on his face since they met.

“Calm down Eye Liner, you pacing around like that is not going to make me work faster, just sit down and have some Rum or whatever.” Regina says rolling her eyes at him while she puts her book down on a shelf and starts mixing the water turning it a different color. Regina could never understand what she saw in him, he was villian just like her and betrayed her more times than she did and yet she always fought for him and defended him against everyone. Well, she use to anyway, Emma made sure to put an end to that relationship because God forbid someone else have something Emma can’t have. Regina would give anything to make up with her and get her back on her side, but Emma has a big mouth. 

“How about you just focus on your job and make the damn potion already!!” Killian yells at her in anger while pointing at her with his hook causing Regina and Henry to stop and look up at his outburst. “The longer she is out there in the darkness the less likely we will find her alive and not consumed by the darkness. We both know how easy it is to fall to it, she was already on the edge before this happened.” He says before going back to pacing in his spot while knocking over some books onto the floor.

“And whose fault is that Hook that she isolated herself from everyone never leaving her house or talking to anyone?” Regina asks as she walks over to him ready to pick a fight, she has no problem putting him in his place and she was sure the other one wouldn’t mind since she already gave up on him. “She had been angry at me for months before this happened so is left to push her over the edge and accept the darkness?” She says getting right into his face causing him to stop pacing while his fist shakes in anger.

“Enough! Both of you! She needs us more than anything right now and you two are spending more time arguing then trying to find her. What’s done is done, we can blame each other later, but right now we have to find her first!” Henry yells from his spot as he stands up and slams the book in his hands before gathering his things and walks up the stairs to exit the vault, leaving both of them in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any flashes back will be italicized now that I have figured out how to do it, this is is not good with copying and pasting formats from either Google or Word.

Flower stood in front of a group of brown minions in the full set of armor turning in different ways to get a feel of the metal and how heavy it felt in some areas and vulnerable in other areas. Gnarl walks up behind and starts pulling on some straps to make sure they will hold in place and protect her long enough until they could find one of the smelters and redo the armor all together for her. In the meantime, this hunk of junk will have to do for now. 

“New Overlord or underlord I will be saying very soon!” A new minion says as he dances around the room with a colorful hat with bells on it causing her to growl in annoyance before Gnarl smacks him in the head as he motions the group to follow him outside of the Tower to a small clearing. 

“Here we will teach you how to use the minions and magic in battle, remember, the more dark magic you collect the stronger you and the rest of us will get so collect fast.” Gnarls says as he walks up onto a hill to look down at her while Jester dances around in the background behind some trunks and rocks. “While the armor holds the darkness, your mind will control everything. Don’t let your emotions get the best of you or it could blow up in your face, literally I’ve seen it, not pretty.” He says before motion the group of minions to surround her in a circle. 

She raises an eyebrow at him, not that any could see since the helmet was so big on her it covered her entire head blocking any sight of her face and even her neck. Flower looks down at all the minions surrounding her and pats one on the head while smiling down at him causing him to hum and dance in his spot. She couldn’t help, but love them, they were too damn cute in their own way and made her laugh at the dumbest things, expect Jester. She glances up at him and focuses hard on knocking him on his ass while glancing back down at the minion who runs right up to him and punches him in the face. 

“Ha! Eat a dick Jester!” Flower yells at him before laughing out loud as he stumbles off the ground while fixing his hat causing the other minions to laugh with her and point at him. Giblet jumps up and down next to her repeating what she said as Gnarl growls in anger and her childish. 

“Enough! All of you pay attention or the Tower will never be saved!” Gnarl yells in anger causing it to echo in the small area making her shrink in her spot with the rest of the minions who ran behind her using her as a shield. “The longer we sit here playing games, the longer we sit in a broken Tower vulnerable to any attack!” He yells causing the minions to push her forward towards him as they run up a broken trunk on the other side of the clearing. 

“You are right Gnarl, I’m just nervous and to be honest I don’t hundred percent trust you or your word, but I will keep mine and I will get your Tower working again.” Flower says looking up at him while gripping the battle axe in one hand and raises the other hand to control the minions to run back down the trunk and stop in front of her. “No more messing around, I will do it right from now on, promise.” She says before controlling them to run around the clearing with her hand and stop around Jester. 

Gnarl raises an eyebrow at her honesty and makes note that it could cause problems in the future because this rides all on her listening to everything he says in order for the plan to work. He is however impressed with how quickly she can control the minions once she puts her mind to it and stops messing around like a child.  
“Well, if you are ready to move on we need to work on your magic skills or spells as I like to call them. There are four total, fireball, shield, and boost one for you and one for them, the only one you can handle at the moment is fireball. When you get more dark magic and more minions, your body will be able to handle doing more spells at once, until then lets see you shoot a fireball…..at Jester.” Gnarl says motioning over to Jester who freaks out and takes off running. 

Not going to question his change in mood, Flower focuses on her anger at Jester and shoots a small fireball at him, burning him on the ass causing him to scream and run around in a circle. She suddenly got a bad feeling in her gut as she shot the fireball and looks down at her hand not sure where the feeling came from or if she should listen to it. The rest of the minions clap their hands and cheer and Jester runs over to some dirt and puts himself out before Gnarl silences the group again being the full attention on him.

“Other things you should look for in the real world are Objects will can increase your health and mana, for your magic, faster so you can use more magic and last longer in a battle. They will either shine blue or red so they should be easy to find when you are out and about causing chaos and all that stuff.” He says brushes off his robe of dirt before swinging his staff at her battle axe. “Note that you have a limit of magic so if you use too much you will become weak and exhausted which will hurt you in a battle so try not to over do it. Everytime you come back to the Tower you will replenish your health and mana and start all over again.” He says as she grips the battle axe tight in her hands and looks over at the Jester. 

“And does the axe have any special magic to it?” Flower asks as she starts to practice on a dead tree trunk trying to get a feel for how heavy it was and how slow her swings were. She would have to land hard hits to save energy in a battle since all her energy went into swinging it and keeping her balance. She starts to swing at some minions getting more of the hang of it and landing better hits quickly before turning and breaking the tree trunk in half. Flower picks up the axe and swings it at Giblet who has a stick and starts to duel with her, when the axe hits the stick her head starts to spin as a small memory flashes in her mind. 

_She is standing next to a lake with a sword in her hand fighting a man who also has a sword, dueling each other before she looks down at his skull and sword necklace. ___

____

Gnarl scratches his chin as he watches her handle the axe as if she has handled a weapon before in another time, her body remembers how to fight, but her mind does not. He really needs to find out who this girl was before losing her memory so it doesn’t come and bite him in the ass later on. “No the axe has no powers, when you find us a smelter we can craft you some weapons that do offer bonus skills, but for right now you will use that basic axe. To match your basic personality.” He says with a laugh as he walks back down the hill to go back into the Tower for the end of the day. 

____

Flower growls at his insult at her while placing the axe on her back and takes off her helmet to take a deep breath of fresh air before following the group of minions back to the Tower. She tugs are her long braided ponytail while handing the helmet off to Giblet who puts it on and starts walking into things while swinging a stick around making her giggle. She grabs his hand as they walk back to the room with the furnace and minions start to help her out of the armor while she places the axe in the closet. She can feel her muscles aching from wearing the heavy armor and realizes this is going to be a lot harder than she thought. 

____

“Dinner will be brought up to your room, don’t ask what it is, just eat it you will need all your strength tomorrow when you go out in the real world to the small village of Spree.” Gnarl says as he walks off to a different room while Giblet grabs her hand and pulls her back upstairs to the bedroom. 

____

Flower sits back on the bed while rolling her shoulder as a minion brings a plate of something and hands it to her before giving a dramatic bow and walking back out of the room. She raises an eyebrow while looking down at the food and looks over at Giblet who is eating his own plate of something causing her to shrug and start to eat it. Based on the long tail hanging from his mouth she is going to guess it was a rat, but food is food so who was she to complain about what they were giving to her. Another minions walks in with a big bucket of water and puts it in the corner before pointing at it and walks away. She walks over to the bucket with a rag on the side of it and lets out a sigh before looking over at Giblet who is rolling in the sheets on the bed. 

____

“Oi, cover your eyes while I, uh bath myself and then we will go to sleep, ok?” She asks him causing him to sit up really fast and slams a pillow in his face while humming to himself. Flower takes her hair out of the braid before she strips off her clothes and tosses them in a pile before washing herself with the rag and bucket before she walks over to the closet and pulls out the old torn shirt and pants. Flower sits on the bed and starts running her fingers through her long hair getting the knots out of it as she smacks the pillow out of his hands. He jumps up from his spot and starts pulling at her hair before pulling some of it onto his head and starts singing like a lady causing her to laugh. 

____

Giblet grabs her arm and starts pulling her up the bed before pushing her down onto the pillows and pulls the blanket over both of them. She wraps her arms around him pulling him close into her chest as he lets out sign of happiness. She wasn’t sure what was different with this minion, but she vowed to keep him close and protect him at all cost, no matter what happens.

____


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

Flower wakes up to loud snoring from Giblet that is pressed into her neck and ear like a loud bear sleeping in a cave. She tries to untangle herself from his, wrapping his arms and legs from around her body before sliding out of bed and handing him a pillow to cuddle with. She pats his head before walking over to the closet to see the other torn clothes hanging in it and pulls out some plan tan pants and long sleeve shirt to change into. She sits on the bed and starts combing her fingers through her long hair before tying it up to braid it again so that it stays out of her face. She feels Giblet come from behind her and starts trying to help braid her hair causing him to more pulling than braiding at the end till she stands up out of his reach and finishes pinning the braid to her head. 

They both walk down to the basement of the Tower where a group of minions are standing with her armor and weapon in their hands to help her put them on so they can get ready for today’s adventure. Flower slides the helmet over her head before grabbing her axe from the minion and gathers them all up before walking up the stairs to the Throne Room where Gnarl is already standing next to it waiting for them. “So what is the plan for today Gnarl, more training?” She asks walking up to him and stands on the steps in front of him. 

“Not today, today you need to go out to get the first piece to bringing the Tower back to life which is the Tower Heart that was lost like the rest of the Tower when it fell. Once you find this, the more likely the Tower is to accept you as the new Overlord so chop chop.” Gnarl says as he waves his hand to then motions to the portal entrance on the other side of the room that is surrounded by pillars and giving off a faint, blue light.

Flower looks back at the portal before motioning the rest of the minions over to it and steps onto the glowing platform where she is instantly transported to a small clearing outside in the sunlight. She takes a deep breath of the fresh air and looks at the trees blowing in the wind with the birds chirping above them as they fly over head making her smile at all the live here. It is cut short when she heres a loud scream before looking over the hill to a small farm of sheep that are being slaughtered by the minions causing her to throw her arms up in the air in defeat.

“What the fuck guys!” Flower yells at them while marching towards them as they break anything in their path like fences and boxes before calls them all back with her hand. Some of them are now carrying pitchforks, which can’t be good for anyone, and others are holding yellow orbs in their hands that disappears when they touch her. 

“Those are called life forces Overlord, you will need to collect as many of them as possible so your minions can increase in number and be used in battle. From what you obviously saw they come from life so any time you take down an enemy or ally you will get a life force. Now each minion is a different color so expect their life forces to be different as well so keep an eye out of that.” Gnarl says from inside her head or the helmet, she is not sure which one, but continues on down the path anyway. 

They walk up to a broken pillar that is blocking their way that is too heavy for her to break so she sends all the minions she can to move it to the side. With just enough minions, they are able to get it off the road before a man that is attached to a scarecrow comes running up to them while pointing behind him to his small farm that is destroyed. 

“Oh mighty Lord please help, the damn halflings have destroyed my farm and taken it over with pumpkins! Please Lord I beg you to get rid of them so I can rebuild my farm.” The man begs while a group of halflings ransack his farm even more by breaking down one of the walls causing it to catch fire. 

Flower raises an eyebrow in confusion and interest before looking down at her minions who look ready to pounce at her word to kill these halflings as they look up at her clenching their weapons. She nods her head in approval and sends them over with her hand to take back the farm and destroy any boxes and pumpkins they see collecting more weapons and even some money they find. The man doesn’t seem to care as he runs back up to his farm and kicks one of the dead halflings that are laying on the ground.

“Oh thank you my Lord! Those halflings have stolen all of our food supplies and taken over part of the village will you please be so kind and take care of those halflings as well?” The man asks while jumping around as he is still attached to the scarecrow while pointing up the pathway to the village. More halflings means more life forces and if the village wants them gone then she should help them by getting rid of them. 

Flower walks back the broken farm down the pathway and comes across more halflings in a giant pumpkin patch that is surrounding a giant blue crystal energy that seems to be calling to her. She motions the minions to go through the pumpkin patch killing both them and the halflings that are protecting the crystal. She walks past all the fighting towards the crystal and places her hand on it feeling all the energy from the wall seep into her through the armor. 

“That is the Tower Heart Overlord!” Gnarl yells in her head as the minions take care of the rest of the halflings before picking up some pumpkins and putting it on their heads like helmets. “Pick it up and bring it back to the Tower so we can finally start the take back of evil and darkness Overlord!” he yells again in her head as she commands them to pick up the crystal and walk back to the portal so it sends it back to the Tower. 

She looks down at the halfling bodies as some black smoke starts to drift above them and fly towards her into her armor causing her to panic. “Nothing to fret Overlord, that is dark magic, you need to collect it remember? Any enemy you kill will have it and you will absorb it to become stronger, it is attracted to you like the crystal was.” Gnarl says as she looks around to see if anyone was watching her freak out like an idiot in the empty field. 

Flower gathers the minions back to her before walking up to one of the closed gates to the village at two men who pop their heads over the gate with pitch forks in their hands. She was getting tired of these people and how weak they were, she keeps walking along the gate until she finds a small field of wheat with halflings trying to hide in the field. She looks down at her hand before forming a small fire ball and looks up at the field as the minions cheer her on to throw it at them from behind her. Flower lets out a deep sigh of regret before throwing the fireball at the field watching the entire thing including the halflings go up in flames before dying out just leaving the bodies and their life forces. 

“Hey Overlord, those pesky halflings are just East of here with some of our people and our food supplies, would be so kind as to go get them for us? We would forever bow to you if you did so.” One of the men say as he lowers all the gates to the village before limping out of the gates and points down the hill. 

She looks over at him before nodding her head and walks down the path to the halflings camp that was blocked off by a large gate and one ugly looking bald creature that is wandering in a circle. “I don’t know what that thing is, but I want it dead and out of my way, finish it and open the gate so we can get back to the plan.” She says before sweeping the minions over to the creature that screeches and tries to rip off the minions before running into the gate and falls over onto the ground taking out some of the minions with him. She slaps her hand to her forehead while the rest of them open the gate causing a portal to open up next to it with a brown minion portal, popping out more minions.

~~~THE CHARMING FAMILY~~~

Back in Storybrooke, the group follows the necklace back to the edge of the Dark Forest watching the necklace float in front of it. Henry is determined to find her and bring her back home even though he couldn’t find anything in the book about this forest, there has to be a way to find her before anything happens. He starts to walk forward to follow the necklace before he feels someone grab the back of his backpack to stop him in his place and turns him around.

“And where do you think you are going? You need to go back home and wait for us to get back, it is too dangerous for you to come with us this time.” Regina says as she starts to push him back up the hill and away from the edge of the forest. They had no idea what was living in this forest and the darkness was pouring out of it she wasn’t going to risk her son’s life by bring him with. She also couldn’t get distracted with making sure he was safe and not wandering off to get lost himself and then they would be stuck looking for two people.

“That’s not fair, I want to help!” Henry yells before turning himself around and pushes past her into the forest following Killian who had ignored the group and kept following the necklace that was the only light showing them the pathway through the dead forest. “She’s my friend and I want to see this through the end, most of you don’t even like her!” Henry yells before following behind in step with Killian causing the others to give an uproar before following behind. 

Killian wasn’t going to get district by this group of idiots when Henry was right, most of them didn’t even like her, Regina and David tried to have a relationship with her, but Emma ruined it causing her to break away from everyone. She was the only one who gave him a chance after Cora and him arrived here after Regina and the Dark One tried to keep her and Emma with Snow trapped in the Enchanted Forest. 

_He was standing in front of her, they both had a sword in their hand and were just staring at each other while Emma was fighting Cora in the background throwing magic balls at each other. They were too distracted with each other they didn’t notice Cora get sent flying by Emma before Emma and Snow reached out for her so they could jump into the water and get sent back to Storybrooke. She looks back at him with a smirk before knocking the sword out of his hand and grabbing the front of his vest and pulls him forward smashing her lips onto his for just a second before she falls back into the water. Not before ripping his necklace off taking it with her before falling into the portal and being sent back to her land without magic leaving him there. ___

_Killian stands there shocked by both the kiss and the fact they had beaten Cora and just jumped back into the portal like it was nothing and won. He walks up to the edge of the water while pressing his fingers to his lips before looking over at Cora who was stumbling up and pulls out the dead magic bean from his pocket and throws it in the water causing another portal to open. Now he had two reasons to go to Storybrooke, kill the Dark One and to find her, he was determined to prove her wrong about the type of man he was and win her back._

____

_After locking them in that jail cell and betraying her in the first place after he thought she had abandoned him in the giant's castle, was actually forced by Emma to leave him there or Mulan was going to cut down the beanstock with them still up there. He thought she was just like Emma, but he had never been more wrong, she believed everything he said and was going to give him the benefit of the doubt until that moment. Of course he wasn’t surprised how pissed she was when they found him and Cora trying to open the portal and leave, she tackled him straight into the ground and punched him right in the mouth almost knocking out a tooth. First time he had ever lost a dual to a woman and only a handful of men, but she was determined to get him back for betraying her._

______ _ _

_Killian wanted to try and explain his side, but she was too angry to listen which made her footwork sloppy and distracted so when he saw Cora was going to hit her with a fireball he tackled her to the ground and shielded her from the blast. They were both shocked by the position they were in and that Cora almost killed her with that shot, she pushed him off and finally calmed down long enough for him to apologize, but if he had let her out of the cell Cora would have killed her on the spot. Against her better judgement and to his delight she stood up and offered him her hand to pull him up, for a moment he had hope._

______ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

The group walks into the Halfling camp where there are stations of them standing guard with rocks ready to throw at anyone who trespasses on their land. The minions runs up any ramp with a halfling on it and starts taking each of them out as she passes through, turning her body between dodging rocks before walking up to the caging area. She motions the minions to open another gate before seeing another ugly, fat creature in the middle of cages full of town people who are screaming at her to let them out. 

“Boys, kill the fat thing BEFORE you let out all the humans, I see you over there. If you guys jump the gun that thing will kill them all first before they run to the gate.” Flower says pointing to the creature before smacking one of the minions in the head who had started to turn the gear to open the cages. She swarms them around the creature to attack his back and pulls them back before he can body slam them into the ground, not falling for that again. Once the creature is dead she pulls all the minions back and seperates them to the different gears to start turning them to open all the cages. 

“NOW you can open all the cages, moron.” Flower says as she wipes off her battle axe before pointing at the open gate for the townspeople to run to safety. Them seem like the type to run right back into a trap and start this whole mess all over again and she was getting really tired of this cliche part real quick. She gathers the group of minions and keeps walking through the camp until she is stopped by another farmer.

“Just up ahead is where Melvin lives! He has been stealing all of our food and is the biggest halfling you will ever lay eyes on! He is so full of gluttony it’s like he can never stop eating, please put an end to his rein of terror!” The man yells while pointing to the hill at the end of the camp as they walk past him towards the hill. “And when you get done with that you can go take care of those pesky elves on the West side of the village!” The man yells at her causing her to sigh in annoyance and turn back to him holding a fireball causing him to run and scream. 

“Ah, the elves, magical creatures that mope around in their sanctuary whining about everything! Their sanctuary has been draining any magic that is around it for some time now like something in their forest is absorbing it. This would be a good place to hit next Overlord because you could use all that magic for yourself and get stronger and remember you need to take out all the leaders in the realm.“ Gnarl says overhead again for like the hundredth time in her head like she could forget what the mission was. That is two leaders she now has to deal with to absorb the dark magic magic to bring back the Tower to full power.

They stop on top of the hill as they start to hear music coming from the bottom of the hill where halflings and humans are dancing around tables and drinking Ale. All the minions gather around her to get a better look at the party before she motions them to discreetly walk down the hill towards the people. The group gets to the bottom and starts to sneak up on people until they stop to sniff the air before looking over at the picnic table with cups full of Ale. The entire group runs over to the table and starts drinking all the Ale before becoming more erratic than before, if that was possible, and starts destroying everything in site and chasing both humans and halflings. 

“This can not be happening right now.” Flower says as she just stands next to the table watching the chaos in front of as a flute player walks next to her still playing the music. She lets out another sigh before punching him in the side of the head without looking at him causing him to fly and drop the flute in the mud. She starts to try and call the minions back as a loud yell comes from one of the buildings and the door flies open as a very large halfling waddles outside to see what all the noise was. Everyone who was left alive looks over at him causing him to panic as he see’s her and the minions before waddling back into the building and barracks the door.

“That fat tub of lard was Melvin if you couldn’t already tell and he sure has gotten fat, you should help him by putting him out of his misery.” Gnarl says in her head as he shakes his own head watching the entire thing from his seat back at the Tower. He forgot how erratic the minions can get it has been so long since they were with an Overlord and causing chaos. He was sure she could handle them and herself, she was doing better than he expected so he wasn’t worried as he turns the page in his book. 

A chill runs up his back causing him to drop the book in his lap and look around the room before grabbing his staff. A new darkness has entered the realm that is something he has only felt once before, he walks over to the window and looks over the horizon towards the end of the forest. This darkness could only be one of two people, the wizard has come back to get rid of his new Overlord or…..the Dark One is back in which case his Overlord stood no chance of winning. Either way his little Overlord has a lot more training to do before she can fight anyone and she still hasn’t found any of other minion hive. 

Gnarl walks back over to his chair and picks up his book to sit back down so he could continue to read. If the Dark One is back and more powerful than before then he needs to find out why he is here unless it really was a small world and he knew the girl. If that was the reason then he has to make sure they do not run into each other because it could bring her memories back and ruin his entire plan. She has to be completely taken over by the darkness to ensure that she will keep doing his bidding by killing the rest of the leaders without betraying him or trying to stop his plan.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

Rumple stands on top of a mountain overlooking most of the realm from the forest to a village to a castle and a desert in the far distance. The darkness has grown in this land and as inviting it is to try and collect all of it for himself that was not why he was here. They actually walked right into this realm thinking they could save her and come back out unscaved, but they have no idea what lies in these lands. Of course they took Henry with them which is why he is here, to find his grandson to bring him back home and if he was lucky to watch the charmings fall to this land. 

As he walks through the forest he knows that every dark being in this land that was half his darkness could sense him entering the realm alerting them to his presence. This could cause problems for him if they decide to try and challenge him, even though they would fail, if would distract him from the real mission. Although he could use it to his plan by blaming one of the other dark beings in this land to get rid of the Savior and her parents for good while saving Henry. He would just have to plan this according to make sure he is nowhere near when it happens before swooping in to save Henry and look like the hero who tried to do good.

The Charmings push their way deeper into the forest, only some of them sensing how much darkness was actually around them or the leaders of the realm, but the closer they get to them the stronger the darkness will become. The longer she is lost in this forest the sooner she will be hurt or corrupted by all the darkness and since she has no defense against it, she would fall quickly. David swings his machete to cut more bushes and branches out of their way as they walk up a steep hill before stopping to take a break. 

“Don’t worry guys, we will find her before anything happens and bring her back to Storybrooke where she belongs.” David says trying to be the optimistic of the group while sitting on a boulder as the rest of the group ignores him and leans against something to catch their breath. He throws his hand up in defeat at the group and walks over to the edge of the hill before squinting and pointing to the faint red light coming from the other side of the forest. “Do you guys see that all the way over there?” He asks, pointing with his machete causing the rest of the group to talk over to the edge of the hill.

“That, that is a new problem.” Regina says standing next to David causing the group to look over at her in confusion. That light was pulsing off a lot of dark magic that she could feel on the other side of the forest. It was so strong they could see and feel it from their position even though they are just started going through the forest. “That is a giant pile of dark magic which will continue to grow and most likely try to take over anything near it, like Storybrooke.” She says while looking over at the group, if they could walk into this realm then the darkness can come out of it the same way.

“Then we need to go there and stop it before it can destroy Storybrooke and everyone in it.” Emma says as she starts to walk down a path on the side of the hill before noticing that no one was following behind her and was still standing on top of the hill. “Guys what are you doing we have to go now before it gets stronger, whoever is controlling the dark magic can strike at anytime.” she says while motioning to the red light pulsing in the distance. 

“Aren’t you forgetting why we came here in the first place, we still haven’t found her mom. We have to find her first to make sure she is ok and get her help before we go fighting another villain.” Henry says to her from the hill, not moving from his spot, they were still on Operation Lost Girl and couldn’t start another one until she was found. “We can’t give up on her now, the longer she is here the sooner something will happen.” He explains while pulling on David's arm trying to get someone to get on his side. 

“Henry, if the entire town is in danger than they come first, one person does not outway the lives of an entire town, she will have to wait. She shouldn’t have gotten herself lost in the first place, this is her fault that we have to clean up.” Emma says before turning around and keeps walking down the hill into the forest again leaving them there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

Flower sends the minions to destroy the barricaded door to find Melvin and finally put an end to the terrorizing halflings and getting rid of the first leader in this realm. Once they break down the door they wonder inside the building down a flight of stairs to a small corridor that is filled with hallways leading in every direction. Some hallways lead to bedrooms that are full of sleeping halflings with food piled in every direction on plates and in boxes laying all over the floors and against walls.

“Overlord, I can sense the red minions somewhere in the halfling house, find them quickly as they can attack enemies from a far distance and set them on fire!” Gnarl says overhead as we walk into a very large oven room with metal bars on the floor and several halflings cooking different pots of food. As we walk further into the kitchen red minions come out from hiding and start yelling from under the bars on the floor causing the kitchen staff to look over at us and runs towards us with knives. 

She sends the group of minions to finish off the staff before walking over to a giant gear and starts pushing it in a circle to open the metal floor so the red minions can finally escape. The rest of the minions help her open the floor before the red minions rush down the hallway to another door while the group follows behind them. “How about a thank you, you ungrateful assholes.” She mutters as the run after the red ones who jumps down a ditch that is on fire towards the red hive that is in a corner fueling a fire for another group of kitchen staff. “Now it makes more sense, then that means the other leaders might have stolen the other color minions.” Flower says as they drag the hive to another barricaded door that is guarded by the kitchen staff and their way out of this building.

“Alright boys, show mom what you got.” She says to the red minions as she motions them on a higher ledge above the kitchen staff and watches them set the floor on fire along with the staff who starts running around before falling over. “Two minions down, two more to go and my guess is we will find the next one with the elves which we will deal with later.” She says as they walk up to the last door and kicks it right off the hinges and onto the floor exposing Melvin in the middle of the room still eating.

“Doesn’t this guy ever stop eating?” Flower says to her minions as some of them start to get sick just from watching this halfling consume anything that falls in front of his face still continuing to grow in size. How the hell can this guy still grow in size she thinks before tilting her head at the ceiling where food is constantly falling for him to eat then looks around the room at the piles of boxes filled with food. 

“Boys, mom has an idea.” Flower says as she walks over to a pile of plates and kicks them over spilling food all over the floor and grabbing Melvins attention as plates smash into the ground. He lets out a loud roar in anger and tries to run over to her before falling on his face causing the ground to shake under his weight. The group lets out a laugh at his fat face hitting the ground before he starts wiggling in his spot to get up before rolling on his side and smashes into the wall breaking more boxes. 

“Uh oh.” One of the minions says as Melvin spins himself around and heads straight towards the group standing on the other side of the room taking out half the group under his weight. The rest of the group that is still alive splits up around the room trying to avoid getting run over by the fat halfling till he stops in the middle of the room exhausted and trying to catch his breath. 

“Now!” Flower yells at the minions as they all jump from their spots and start attacking Melvin as the fire minions stand outside the circle throwing fireballs at him to weaken him before he starts to spin again. She calls back the minions to her spot as he starts smashing into the walls against getting more erratic and exhausted in the moment which is making him weaker at the same time. When he stops in the middle of the room again to catch his breath she walks up to him with his battle axe and slams the axe right into his head for a final blow causing him to seize on the floor before exploding in dark magic that gets absorbed into her armor. 

“Ew!” One of the minions yell as they step over whatever was left of him in the room towards the exit where the village food supply is sitting in the corner around piles of food and boxes. “You know Overlord, your minions could use this food supply for themselves instead of giving it back to the villagers who lost it in the first place. If you can sneak it out, they will never know you found it.” Gnarl says overhead as she walks over to the pile of supplies next to the door leading to the outside. Some of the minions start breaking the boxes in the room finding weapons and hats as she stands there staring at the food supply thinking on what would be best, stealing the food for her minions or returning the food to the villagers. 

“No, we already steal their livestock and rob them of their gold, might as well give them back the food, if we need to eat we will find food.” Flower finally says as she motions the minions to pick up the supplies while the other grab the red hive and walks outside the door ignoring Gnarl who is overhead bitching about her choice as a group of farmers walks up to them when they see their supplies. She motions them to drop off the food in front of the farmers before walking past them back towards the portal to head back to the Tower for the day. 

We walk back towards the portal where the reds are carrying their hive and the Browns are once again killing all the livestock they see and gathering any resources they find along the way. The reds walk up to the portal first with their hive to be transported back to the Tower and the rest of us follow them as she gathers every last straggler. When we get back the Browns scatter and Flower follows the red minions to the basement with the Tower Heart and the brown hive. Once the hive is put in place she could feel the power of the Tower get stronger and so did her armor as the Tower Heart pulses even brighter than before. 

Flower wonders back upstairs to the throne room where Giblet and Gnarl are both waiting next to her throne causing her to groan before removing her helmet. She still didn’t trust him to help her with her memories and so far she has only had one that Giblet triggered so maybe she should do more things with him alone and try to remember more. Gnarl had his own agenda which was gathering all the dark magic she could to the Tower and the armor that could be worn by anyone so she was still expendable if he found someone else. Flower hands Giblet her helmet who puts it on and starts walking in circles while she sits down in the throne ignoring the looks she was getting from Gnarl. 

“Now that you have taken care of the Halflings you need to get started on the Elves, they won’t eliminate themselves you know and we need to stop them from absorbing all the magic.” Gnarl says as he taps his foot on the ground and points at the portal as she rolls her eyes at his pushiness. She was already failing at his plan, in order to be the Overlord you have to be evil and she was doing anything, but that, giving the village idiots their food back was a bad start. They will expect more in the future and word will travel that she is doing nice things instead of conquering everyone like the plan stated.

“Yeah I heard you the first time, how about a break since I’m the one doing all the work and risking my life while you sit up here bitching.” Flower says standing up and taking the helmet from Giblet before marching over to the portal in a huff and gets sent back to the real world. Giblet runs after her jumping on the portal as they get sent back and she summons both red and brown minions now before walking towards the village. The minions run around her ripping out flowers and mushrooms that are scattered along the path and chasing butterflies as they walk up to the village that was still open. The group walks into the village and automatically runs up to a table that is full of Ale and starts consuming all of it causing people around them to panic. 

A same farmer from before, who took the food supplies from them, walks up to her with his hat in his hands and starts gesturing to the West side of the village. “Of you are looking for the Elves my Lord, they are over on that side of the village in the dark forest. And we wanted to thank you again for taking care of that gutton Melvin and his pesky halflings we are forever in your debt.” He says as he puts his hat back on and walks towards the West side to show her the pathway to the Elves. People mutter to themselves as they watch the group of creature walk through the village towards the edge of the gate while seemed happy to see them offering them thanks for the food. 

We walk out of the village towards the Elves and she can already feel the magic pulsing through the trees as we work our way deeper into the forest. The group walks up to an opening when another portal appears from the ground giving us a way home and a way to transport anything we find in the Elf Sanctuary. Flower looks around at the different pathways, but the problem is half of them seem to be blocked by broken bridges or weird, pulsing roots all coming from the middle of the sanctuary. She walks up to one that is wrapped up a tree with leaves and flowers sticking out of it as Giblet jumps on the root while she starts to pull on it to see if she could break it or climb it before causing another memory to happen.

_She stands there in front of a giant beanstalk pulling on one of the branches to see if it would hold her weight as another hand reaches next to her pulling on the same branch. She looks over into those bright blue eyes that smiles back at her before starting to climb up the beanstalk like it was nothing, leaving her at the bottom to try and pull herself up to follow after them._

Flower takes a gasps of air as pain starts to shoot into her head again while her mind tries to hold onto the memories that only seem to last for a few seconds in her head. That same guy from before, he had to mean something if all she could think about was him whoever he was. She straightens herself out before motioning the group to find a path that wasn’t blocked before a pair of floating elves appear in front of the group from thin air causing the minions to get tense and pull out their weapons. 

“You are trespassing in our sanctuary, we are the Protectors who can sense your darkness the moment you stepped in our forest.” They begin to say as they float around the group to get a better look at the creature and her before stopping in front of her again. “We can not allow any more darkness to take over our forest, our leader, Oberon has already absorbed so much his roots have taken over.” They say as the motion to the different roots that are blocking parts of the forest, not that they didn’t already know that. “And the unicorns have corrupted parts of the forest that once bloomed with light magic that is now ruined by greed from Oberon.” They say as the point to the two unicorns walking around in an empty field.

The moment the Elves said Unicorn, the minions run straight over to them and start attacking both animals with fire and weapons causing Flower to shake her head in annoyance. She wasn’t even going to fight with them at this point, just let them get it out of their system and if they die then they die and she will just have to summon more. She looks back at the roots coming from the middle of the sanctuary and puts her hand on it to feel the magic pulsing through it, but too strong to actually break with an axe which meant she had to find the source of each root. She will just have to follow each one til she finds the leader of the Elves and take him out, just like the Halflings, this was becoming a trend where each leader has been corrupted with power. 

“Boys, stop playing with the animals and let's go!” Flower yells to the group of minions that kill both horses and run back to her now excited as they walk along one of the roots noticing the dead bodies that were being chewed on by the unicorns. She shivers at the thought of why horses needed to eat meat or what the hell was wrong with this place, the magic was corrupting everything in here. She wants to know what war happened that caused the last Overlord to fail and why all these leaders are now corrupted with greed and glutton that their own people would turn against them. The minions did not seem to mind who she helped as long as they could cause destruction and chaos wherever they went and on occasion drink Ale to get a boost of strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

As the group walks through the forest she makes note of all the different type of animals that have been affected by the dark magic from the giant bugs to the small rats with bow and arrows. There were deers with magic staffs that brought the dead back to life and giant bulls with battle hammers lurking around the broken buildings keeping watch. This realm of elves and unicorns showed the actual truth to magic and fairy tales of corruption and darkness that parents try to hide their children from. When people think of unicorns they think of happy, beautiful animals not killing machines eat people and destroy light magic. 

As the group walks over the corpses of dwarves that were being eaten by the unicorns they followed the first root to the end of the forest until they found a large, pulsing end where the root was connected to the ground. That must be the weak point of the roots, we break that, we can move forward to finding the Elf Leader and dealing with him. Flower sends over the minions as they start to jump and stab at the energy ball until it finally popped, causing the root to disintegrate and open a pathway. 

“Alright boys you know what to do, find every pod of energy and destroy it so we can get rid of these roots once and for all.” Flower says as the group breaks up in search of more pods while she follows the open path until she comes to an empty area with a giant dead tree in the middle of it. All the roots seem to be coming from the tree so she walks as close to it as possible before realizing there was a person inside the tree. He was molded into the tree as it grew around him keeping him trapped in the tree and the roots sucking up all the magic around him, giving him a perfect forcefield from the outside world. 

“This must be Oberon, the Elf Leader who has molded with a giant ass tree, what a tree hugger.” She mumbles to herself before watching a brown minion try to run across a patch of green mist only to start choking and run back over to her tripping over his feet. “Welp, looks like the green minions are nearby and will be the only ones who can cross the mist since none of you guys can.” Flower says as she calls all the minions back to her and away from the mist, she walks around the mist and into a small river until she see’s a cave. Since neither red nor brown can swim or go into the mist she has to carefully guide them along the branches and rocks until they are safely in front of the cave. 

The group walks into the cave making note of the mist along the walls with green beetles flying around a pointy plant that seems to be spraying out the mist. First plan would be to take out the plants and then the beetles once they find the green minions which will take time to get around the angry bugs chasing the minions around. Flower rolls her eyes before swinging her axe at all the beetles long enough for the minions to get through the pathway and into an opening where another naked creature is wondering around. 

“Why is everything naked?” Flower says while throwing her hand up causing the minions to look down at themselves some were in fact naked and some were wearing armor they picked up along the way. She walks up a small hill to get the height advantage over the creature and looks over to the opening where some green minions were taunting the creature. “What the hell is that thing?” Flower asks trying to get Gnarl’s attention, if he was even listening and paying attention. 

“That is what we call a troll, an ugly looking creature with a terrible smell to it. Which is probably why the green minions have attaches themselves to it, they also have a terrible smell to them which is why I did not miss them.” Gnarl says from overhead as the group watches the troll run around trying to grab the green minions who runs around the creature and jumps onto its back tearing it apart. The red minions set up on the hill throwing fireballs at the troll as the Greens continue to take apart it's back until it falls over. 

The green minions jump for joy around the troll before waving their hands at the group and takes off running down a pathway towards a group of plants destroying them so the group could follow. The group walks the high ground above the plants and beetles as the green minions take care of both of them before walking up to the green hive. There are two more trolls guarding the hive causing the Greens to rush at them without order as I mount the reds on the higher ground again and wait for the trolls to be taken down before sending the Greens to grab the hive. 

We walk back to a small portal to send the hive back to the Tower which causes the Tower to increase it’s power as well as Flowers power leaving only one hive left to find, the blues. We go through the cave breaking more roots in our paths until we come up to an older, brick temple that is being guarded by all the animals in the forest. There are rats on the high ground with bows, deer with staffs on the outer ring waiting to revive, and giant ox with battle axes blocking the one of the last roots. 

Flower cracks her neck before standing back to come up with the best plan to take out all the animals with the lEast amount of damage done to her team. Sends the reds to take out the rats from the ground and the Browns go after the deer's to stop them from using their resurrection spells which leaves the oxs on their own. Flower starts to throw her fireballs to cause their attention to fall on her as the Greens run around from the behind and starts jumping on their backs while the reds join in with the fireballs. It doesn’t take long before all the animals are killed before the group walks over to the root and destroys it causing an opening to Oberon to finally appear. 

Flower forms a fireball in her hands as the group walks up to the dead tree and stops in front of Oberon who struggles in his spot causing the tree to shake the ground. “You are not welcomed in his sanctuary! Leave now, darkness of magic, before you spread corrupt to these lands and its light creatures!” He yells at the group causing the ground to shake more and break in some areas where roots start to come out of the ground. Corrupt animals start to come out from the bushes like Unicorns and trolls to form a barrier around Oberon who is clearly blind himself when it comes to the corruption. This whole land was corrupt with darkness before she even got here and yet everyone keeps yelling at her for being the Overlord, what bad thing has she done? 

“Alright boys, this isn’t like the fight with Melvin, we are in an open area surrounded by creatures who can come out of every direction. Stay sharp and stay focused on your target, the faster we can kill him, the faster we can stop the corrupt and get the hell out of this forest.” Flower says to the group of minions as she sends the Browns and Greens to take on the Unicorns and Trolls while she follows the reds up to Oberon and start throwing fireballs at him. After some time he shakes everyone off of him causing the ground to break open with more of his roots and sets up a temporary shield to block us from hitting him as more animals come out from the trees. This game of cat and mouse goes on for a while with minions killing the animals and Flower throwing fireballs at him until her magic runs out leaving her with just the battle axe as he continues to get weaker with every round. 

With a final strike of her axe, Oberon starts to shake the ground more as the dark magic starts to crumble the tree with Oberon still attached to the tree before it explodes in a large blast that sends a shockwave through the forest and the rest of the realm. A pathway appears behind the dead tree that is now laying on the ground broken in half as the dark magic from the Elf Leader surges through her armor, regenerating her magic and health back to full.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

The group stops in their tracks as a shock wave goes over them causing the ground and trees to shake around them before part of the sky starts to clear of the darkness. “What the hell was that?” David asks as he holds on to his wife to make sure she doesn’t fall over as Henry pulls out his book to see if could tell them anything about random shock waves. “Everyone else felt that right?” David turns to the group after not getting an answer from his first question watching them gather themselves.

“Yes Sheriff we all felt that blast, we were all standing right here next to you, how could we not feel it?” Regina snaps back at him as she brushes her pants off before laying a hand on Henry’s head to check and make sure he was ok even though he was once again preoccupied with his book that has been no help these far. “It was some blast of dark magic that has now disappeared from the air and the sky.” She says as she looks up at the sky that is slowly starting to become clear with white clouds instead of one large black one. 

“So what, like someone is destroying the dark magic in this realm and that's what we felt? Is that even possible to feel it from this far and how much is left because part of the sky over in that area is still pitch black?” Snow says as she reaches for her daughter as she points to the Northern part of the realm still covered in darkness while the East and West are starting to clear up. The North and South seem to be the only areas still covered in some sort of darkness, the South is red while the North is black. 

“I don’t know, I have never been to this realm that might be apart of the Enchanted Forest and it might not be, all I know is there is still a lot of dark magic here and someone is stopping it or worse, collecting it for themselves.” Regina says as she points to the South that is covered in red clouds that is getting brighter by the minute and the pulses are reaching further into the lands. “We need to keep going towards the South where the magic is going so we can stop that person from collecting all of it.” She says as the group keeps moving forward towards the red lights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cursed" has lost all meaning when the town is Storybrooke that is surrounded by fairy tales and magic of all kinds. When someone says the word "cursed" everyone thinks of how they got to Storybrooke in the first place with dark magic and revenge from an evil queen who wanted to take revenge. Others use the word "cursed" to describe the bad luck that they have in their life or will have based on past events or the people they know that have to affect to "curse" other people.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

The Charming Family walk up to a small village that is broken in some areas and starting to rebuild in other areas where farmers are putting together their houses and shops. There were sheep running around loose among the burnt crops of wheat and pumpkins with rats running around wild that were the size of cats. One farmer noticed them walking into their village dressed in strange outfits so he wandered over to them with a pitchfork in his hand. “Can we help you folks? You seem lost and out of place with your fancy outfits.” He says motioning to what the group was wearing causing them to stop. 

“What happened to your village?” David asks, crossing his arms as more people stop what they were doing to look over at the group. There was smoke in the distance towards the North that was still pitch black with clouds while the red from the South was brighter. This village must be in the middle of the entire realm and caught in the middle of all the darkness that is surrounding it. “Were you attacked by the darkness?” He asks the farmer who looks behind him at the destruction of his village.

“Darkness? You mean the halflings? Yeah they came by destroying our homes and shops as they took every piece of food we had to feed to their glutton of a leader and then they started kidnapping our people!” The farmer explains as he points to the ripped ground that had food at one point growing out of it. “It's ok though, they were taken care of and we even got our food and people back so now we are just rebuilding, happens a lot more than you think.” The farmer says motioning to the broken buildings that are slowly being rebuilt again. 

“Halflings? What the hell is that and you managed to get your people back?” David asks surprised by that statement, not to be judgemental, but these people can barely keep themselves up. There is no way they could fight anyone and rescue the people who were kidnapped, they look to sickly and weak to even hold up the tools they are using to rebuild their buildings. 

“Shucks no, not us, do we look like folks who could fight? We can barely use the tools to rebuild our shops let alone take on the halflings. No, no our Overlord took care of the problem and even gave back the food they stole from us.” The farmer says while he motions to the supplies sitting in the middle of the court yard that was strapped together with rope. “Real nice guy with his weird looking creatures, kind of scary with his magic, but we are warming up to him.” He says looking back at the group who is more confused than before. 

“Overlord? What Overlord, I’ve never heard of that name and I was the Evil Queen, a real ruler.” Regina says as she steps forward past David and up to the farmer to try and intimidate him by standing up straight with her confidence. Even if she had never been to this realm, word would have spread across the lands about another evil ruler who was trying to take over all the realms and she never heard about him once. “I don’t believe in this Overlord you speak of or what power they think they might have, but if he is collecting the darkness he needs to be stopped so step aside farmer.” She says shoving him aside once she realizes he was not afraid of her, but almost looked smudged about it. 

“Well we ain’t heard of you either Miss Queen, but I assure you our new Overlord is not a force to be reckoned with. Rumor has it he just defeated the evil Elf Lord Oberon towards the West who was absorbing any magic that he could reach.” The farmer says stating a fact as he leans against his pitch fork while mocking her confidence with his smugness causing her to get more angry as she turns back around. “He has done more for us than the leaders who run up North in their big fancy castle that I heard was shut down to some disease. So what if he is collecting the darkness, as long as it clears up the realm who cares.” The farmers says as he motions to the sky that is now clear above their village, the East and now the West is slowly becoming clear. 

“If you think you are so much better than head up North and clean the disease from the castle, that will really show to the Overlord who is in charge.” The farmer says with a laugh as he walks away from the group towards the herd of sheep running free in the village. The group looks at each other not seeing the joke, if a disease is killing people than someone should put a stop to it. Regina growls at the farmer who is still laughing at her and stalks off towards the North to the castle to put an end to this Overlord once and for all. Unknown to the group, Rumplestiltskin was watching from afar, now following the group to get some insight on this Overlord and his suspicions were right, he is collecting all the darkness for himself and that could not happen.

 

~~~ THE OVERLORD~~~

The Overlord walks through the new path that has now opened from behind Oberon’s tree with the group of minions following behind her skipping and chanting at the next death of leaders in this realm. She didn’t take joy in taking someone else’s life so the fact they were cheering and celebrating made her sick to her stomach, if she was collecting all this darkness then why did this still bother her? She looks down at Giblet who was skipping along with the group singing some random gibberish, but stopped short when he noticed she was the only one not celebrating. She lets out a sigh in defeat as they walk into a clearing on a mountainside that was facing a large village with a castle on top of it, surrounded by a large brick wall. 

“This is Heaven's Peak my Lord and what a great darkness is coming from that castle, the rumour is that someone is causing this disease that is running through the realm affecting all the humans it touches. So let's be wise when we go in shall we? Don’t want a new Overlord getting sick.” Gnarl says from above as she glances up to the sky listening to his warning before they walk down the mountainside towards a small camp of men standing around. A portal opens up across from the camp causing the men to panic and run around in circles as the group walks through them not giving a second glance before walking up to a wooden barricade. 

“I wouldn’t go down there if I were you, they are laying down their waiting in the water for us!” One of the men says as I glance over at him before breaking the barricade causing the men to panic more and start running up the mountainside as the group walks down the pathway. As they walk close to the water some bubbles start floating to the stop causing the water to ripple along the stop. The group stops next to the water as one Brown minion walks closer to the water and starts stabbing it with his sword at the bubbles until something grabs it and pulls it into the water drowning it. “Reminder Overlord, only the Blues can swim and you are short some Blues.” Gnarl says as bodies start shooting up in the water in a large group walking towards them.

“Oh fuck me.” Flower says as she pulls the battle axe off her back and starts swinging it at the bodies while the minions stand on the shore shouting while the reds start throwing fireballs at the ones closer to the edge. “Lead them towards the edge of land you idiot!” Gnarl yells in her head causing her to wince while dodging a body before running back to the edge of land with the group of undead following behind her. Once she is close enough the greens start jumping on the backs of the undead taking them down one by one as the group gets smaller and smaller till none are left. Flower falls back on the land and rips her helmet off to breathe better as she gasps for air in a panic causing the group of minions to surround her in a large circle.

Once Flower catches her breath she sits up and takes her helmet back from Giblet who is wearing it on his own head. She looks around at all her minions that are guarding her and lets out a sigh of relief before sliding the helmet back on and stands up to regain her composer after losing it in the water. “That was fucking terrifying.” She says to the group as she cracks her neck and shoulders before walking back up the pathway to the camp towards her portal. This was going to need a new plan of attack if that castle was in fact falling to the undead, she had to find her Blue minions who could help her in the water if she wanted to open the gates to the castle. That meant the only path that was open to the castle was the sewers which is where the undead was coming from.

“Looks like you will have to go on their journey alone Overlord until you can find the Blues or we can open more hives for you to summon the other minions, but if the entire bottom of the village is flooded then there is no point.” Gnarl says from above causing her to nod in agreement, even though they were expendable, she did not like killing her minions so if that meant taking the undead alone, then she will. Gnarl had to push her to move faster to the castle, he could feel the Dark One making his way up North and if he got there first, he might just kill her instead of helping her. If she died all that dark magic would just float back to the realm or into the Dark One himself and that was not an option. 

“Alright boys you heard him, Mom needs to go alone for this until I can find the Blue minions, don’t worry I will be back, I promise.” Flower says to the group of minions as some of them start to throw a fit about having to stay behind and miss all the action while Giblet grabs her arm trying to pull her back into the portal. “No hun that means you too, I need to know that you are safe while I go to the castle.” She says as she pushes him away from her towards the portal as she starts walking towards the path again. She walks down the pathway and into the water as she pulls out the battle axe arming herself in case more undead decide to rise as she walks into the sewers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone who is giving my story a chance and reading it and who left the kudos and a bookmark. I wasn't expecting people to read my story, I sort of put it on here as an online backup and a place I could write if my computer crashed again. I will try to change how I'm writing the story and making sure at least half the chapter include the Storybrooke side because I know a lot of them did not and that drags on the story. 
> 
> We are all here for the pirate and if he is not in the story a lot then what is the point? I get that and I will try and fix that for future chapters, this is the last chapter that was written ahead of schedule so now I have to go back to writing everything out. Work and life are hard right now so it will take more than a week between chapters now and I apologize for that, but a lot of bad shit has happened and that has my focus.

~~~CHARMING FAMILY~~~

“Regina would you slow down! Not everyone can keep up with you!” Mary Margaret yells at her from behind the group as David is practically pulling her through the forest to keep up with the Regina. She was far ahead of the group muttering in anger at what the farmer had said even though she was confused on why she was angry in the first place. “Is she really upset that some farmer had no idea who she was or that someone out there is more powerful than she is?” She asks David who looks back at her and just shakes his head in confusion while Henry runs up to his mother and grabs her arm. 

“Mom! Can you just stop for a second, the rest of the group is falling behind!” Henry yells at her as he pulls her arm back hard to get her attention almost pulling her to the ground as he catches her off guard. He thought she was past being known as the Evil Queen and wanted everyone to forget about that and now she was angry that some farmer insulted her over not taking a knee in her presences. This is just going to set her back from earning everyone’s forgiveness and this dark realm was not helping with the problem.

Killian stood off to the side to watch the Charming Family start to argue with each other again, wasting more time over past issues instead of focusing on the issue at hand which was finding her. He pulls at the skull and sword necklace from around his own neck, twisting the metal in his fingers remembering that this is the second time she has ever been without the necklace since she took it from him. It was her prize for beating him in the duel, instead of taking his life like anyone else would have or tried too, she just took the necklace as a taunt to follow her into the portal. The jester worked because he did follow her through the portal and now he is following her through this new realm hoping to find her sooner rather than later if the group would just shut up.

_“I really don’t know what to say to you right now or how I even feel, but this isn’t about me, this is about Belle and what you did.” She claims as she stands at the foot of his hospital bed, twirling the necklace in her fingers, on the verge of tears. She had hoped to Hell he would back off of the Dark One and just listen to her, but no he just had to get his revenge at any cost._

_“I didn’t kill her though, that was the deal remember? As long as I didn’t kill anyone who wasn’t the Crocodile, you would keep it a secret I was here.” Killian says putting up a front to her even though he was in immense pain from the land vehicle hitting him and the disappointed look she had on her face. “The girl will live and have no member of him or their time together, if you ask me I gave her a gift.” He says trying to chuckle at his own joke, but groans in pain at his broken ribs._

_Tears finally fall down her face before she chuckles herself at everything that has lead up to this moment, she takes the necklace off and walks up to his bed side. “You know, I was the only one in this town that was on your side, I risked everything keeping you a secret and now I have a target on my back from the Dark One because of it.” She claims as she grabs his hand that is cuffed to the bed and places the necklace in his palm before shaking her head and wiping the tears off her face._

_“I have nothing and no one to protect me from him, but hey you gave that poor, innocent girl the gift of forgetting the Dark One, such a hero, aren't ya Hook. Well I’m done with you, you want to let your revenge ruin your life and everyone around you, fine, but I won’t let it get me killed you selfish asshole. Goodbye Hook.” she says before walking back over to the front of the hospital room._

_Killian feels his heart sink as he looks over at the necklace in his hand and grips it tightly before looking back at her walk through the door. “Wait! Let me explain please, come back!” He yells at her while struggling to get out of the metal cuffs ignoring the pain that is shooting through his entire body that was nothing compared to the pain in his chest right now and the look on her face as she said good bye. He didn’t take in account of putting her in danger when taking away the Dark One’s true love and now she was right, there was no one in this town that would protect her from Rumple and he was to blame. ___

__

__~~~ THE OVERLORD~~~_ _

__Flower walks through the water towards the sewer breaking open the gate with her battle axe before slouching over and walking into the tunnel. That was probably a bad idea to break that open because if any slide by her, they will get outside towards the camp again and since they already broke the gate their defenses are gone. She lets out a defeated sigh as she steps over dead bodies as the water starts to rise she turns a corner to see a row of broken pipes pumping out dirty water and dead body parts._ _

__“So that is where the bodies are coming from, people must have dropped the bodies in the sewer to get them out of the castle and they overfilled the pipes. Gross.” Flower says as she looks to each side of the room where two flights of stairs are going to each side of the room, one leads to a different room and the other is filled with the undead. She takes the left stairs to the other room that is broken and crumbling around the doorway, she climbs over the rocks to see a small group of blue minions surrounded by some undead._ _

__“Finally, get my baby Blues, get the fuck out of the sewer, and stop whatever is causing this curse.” Flower says as she walks over to the edge to the ledge and starts throwing fireballs at the undead to get their attention away from the Blues. One by one the undead slowly walk away from the blues and towards her as they stumble over the broken wall up to her. She takes each of them out with her battle axe till she gets overwhelmed and starts throwing her fireballs at them. Once they were all dead the Blues ran up the wall to her and wraps themselves around her legs as she walks back to the other room with the Blues climbing all over her._ _

__“They actually are babies, I was just trying to sound clever when I said that.” Flower says as they walk down the stairs into water, she starts to throw more fireballs until she feels her mana drain completely. She starts to breathe hard before motioning the Blues to drag each undead one by one for her to take out with her axe until they are all completely dead or in pieces. The Blues pull her up the stairs before running around to look for any potions to help her regain energy as she sits on the stairs while taking her helmet off._ _

__“Congratulations on finding the Blues, Overlord. Now that we have them, getting across water will be easy and the Blues actually absorb magic so anyone who uses magic, besides you, will become drained. So keep that in mind.” Gnarl says from overhead as she looks over at the Blues who found a few potions to help her gain back some of her mana long enough to move forward so they could explore the sewers more._ _

__“Should have used you for the Elves.” Flower says after drinking the last potion before putting her helmet back on and follows the Blue to another part of the sewer that wasn’t blocked off by rocks. They follow the pipes to another room full of water and undead, some missing their heads and some missing their arms. The other side of the room has doors that are barricaded with pieces of wood, but if the undead are already out here then what are they trying to keep in on that side?_ _

__Flower walks into the water which grabs the attention of the undead that are close to her side of the room and wanders over groaning as the blue jump in the water behind her. Fireballs wouldn’t work with them in the water, not that she had enough mana to start throwing more since she was barely keeping herself up. She starts chopping away at the undead as the blues start making a path through the undead towards the door on the other side of the room._ _

__“Guys, mom is struggling over here, she has no energy left so come back over here and help!” Flower yells at the blues as she watches them run up to the door and start tearing down the wood as the undead start to circle around her. She starts to loose her cool again as fear begins to kick in when the undead grabs her arms and battle axe causing her to fall in the water. She continues to kick the undead while flaring her arms around in order to pull free from their grip as they start to bite at her armor._ _

__Flower yells in anger and fear when the undead start pushing her head into the water before fireballs start landing in the water from the other side of the room. Green minions jump from the cliff onto the undead while the Blues pull her from the water before the Browns circle around her, creating a barrier. Giblet pulls of her helmet and tosses it to the side as Flower starts gasping for air before she coughs up water from her lungs. Tears fall down her face as Giblet holds her head in his lap muttering things to her while the rest of the undead are finally taken care of._ _

__The rest of the minions surround her as a Green walks back over to her while wearing her helmet with his hands out as he bumps into another minions that are in his way. Flower is pulled up by the group of minions as she turns around to the door that is now broken down where she is guessing the minions broke out of. She grabs her helmet from the Green and places it back on her head before the minions pull her off the ground while a Red drags her battle axe over to the door. Flower grabs Giblets hand as she slowly follows the the group of minions into the room where a portal was sticking out of the ground surrounded by the hives._ _

__“Are you alright Overlord? You got over runned pretty quickly there, didn’t think you were going to make it, glad I was wrong.” Gnarl says from overhead, almost sounding gleeful at the site of her failing, although he needed her, it still brought him joy when mortals fall. He lets out a laugh at his joke causing her to growl in anger as she turns and punches another wooden door making it break off the hinges. Gnarl stops laughing as the minions jump back in fear as she lets go of Giblets hand and grabs her battle axe from the Red minion._ _

__Flower walks into the middle of room where a metal gate was blocking two out of the three pathways one of which had a hand sticking out of it, trying to grab her attention. She walks over to the jail cell and stops in front of a lady in red that has her hands on her hips while tapping her foot. Flower puts her axe back on her back and tries to lift up the gate that was too heavy for anyone to lift, which meant there was a wheel somewhere nearby that would open the gates._ _

__“Well hello there, I was hoping you would notice me, would you be a dear and go find the lever to open this gate, it is starting to get draft down here.” The lady says as she sticks her hands out and points to the open pathway as Flower looks back at her before shrugging her shoulders and motions the minions to follow her down the path. There must be a reason why this lady was kept down here in a jail cell, but since there is no other way out, might as well try to let her out while she was down here._ _


End file.
